Josef Bugman
Josef Bugman jest najsłynniejszym mistrzem piwowarskim wszechczasów, a to naprawdę wiele znaczy, gdyż krasnoludy traktują piwo bardzo poważnie. Jest wiele dobrych browarów i wielu renomowanych piwowarów, lecz to imię Bugmana jest prawdziwym wyznacznikiem jakości. Członkowie klanu Smoczy Grzbiet, czyli krewni Josefa, po upadku Ekrundu założyli porządną warzelnię u podnóża Gór Szarych. Interes nie był stratny, ale dopiero po przejęciu przez Josefa zaczął święcić prawdziwe tryumfy, produkując słynne Piwo Bugmana i Trolli Wywar. Gdy jego trunki były już u szczytu popularności, nastąpiła katastrofa. Młody Bugman po dostarczeniu trunków do klientów chciał wrócić do swojego browaru, lecz na miejscu zastał jedynie płonące zgliszcza. Goblińscy najeźdźcy zniszczyli warzelnię, wypili piwo i pojmali krewnych Bugmana. W ruinach dawnego domu Josef poprzysiągł zemstę, rozpoczynając swoje łowy na zielonoskórych. Wraz z towarzyszami wyruszył na trakt i na kilka lat słuch o nim zaginął. Po pewnym czasie wokół Karaz Angor zaczęły krążyć plotki o grupie zahartowanych w boju najemników, którzy rozbijali obozy przy polach głównych bitew, gdzie można było ich spotkać z toporem lub kuflem piwa w ręce. Historia Browar rozpoczął swą działalność, gdy Zamnil, ojciec Josefa, nawiązał handel ze wschodnią częścią Imperium. Zbudował on porządną warzelnię nad krystalicznie czystymi wodami rzeki Sol, która swój początek miała pośród szczytów Gór Szarych. Aby piwo lepiej sprzedawało się w Imperium, Zamnil przyjął imię Samuel Bugman, a gdy narodził mu się syn, nazwał go Josefem. Nie wiadomo, czy Josef miał kiedyś prawdziwe krasnoludzkie imię, a jeśli nawet to nigdy nie zostało one ujawnione. Po śmierci ojca Josef rozszerzył działalność i zyskał sławę dzięki niezrównanej jakości swoich alkocholi. Młody Bugman wysyłał beczki ze swoimi trunkami rzeką, która transportowała je do wszystkich większych miast Imperium, gdzie piwo momentalnie zostawało sprzedawane. Wkrótce wokół browaru powstała niewielka osada, a całe rodziny opuszczały Góry Szare, by w niej zamieszkać. W ciągu kilku lat Josef stał się uznanym piwowarem i zadowolonym z życia krasnoludem. Dzięki sukcesom takim jak Piwo Bugmana czy Trolli Wywar jego nazwisko rozsławiło się w całym krasnoludzkim królestwie. Jego mała społeczność leżała na uboczu i była omijana przez armie szalejące w okolicy. Pewnego dnia Bugman wyruszył w górę rzeki, by dostarczyć przesyłkę specjalnego piwa dla samego Imperatora. Gdy wracał do domu, zza linii drzew ujrzał wznoszący się z okolic browaru dym i uznał, że nadszedł czas na oczyszczenie wielkiego komina. W momencie, w którym barka przepłynęła zakole rzeki, jego oczom ukazały się tlące ruiny osady. Grupa goblińskich najeźdzców napadła na warzelnię i pochłonęła całe zapasy piwa, wpadając w dziką orgię zniszczenia. Kadzie zostały zniszczone, puste beczki unosiły się na wodzie, a po mieszkańcach nie było śladu. Tylko gobliny, które ich porwały, wiedziały, jaki spotkał ich los. Bugman i jego pozostali towarzysze poprzysięgli zemstę na goblinach za ten paskudny czyn i postanowili polować na nie, a także uratować swoich krewnych, jeśli tylko było to możliwe. Drużyna Josefa w pogoni za zielonoskórymi przebyła Góry Krańca Świata oraz dzikie ziemie położone za nimi. Niewiele o nich słyszano, za wyjątkiem plotek o sianym przez nich spustoszeniu, sprytnych zasadzkach i nocnych atakach na goblińskie obozy. Czasami drużyna, cała okrwawiona, wynurzała się z lasów, by dołączyć do krasnoludzkiej armii zmierzającej na wielką bitwę z goblinami. W takich sytuacjach towarzysze Bugmana zawsze trzymali się razem, skuleni wokół własnego ogniska, z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach i dłońmi zaciśniętymi na kuflach najlepszego istniejącego piwa. Legenda Josefa Bugmana była opowiadana wśród krasnoludów przez wiele lat. W Czasach Końca pojawił się i pocieszał Wysokiego Króla Thorgrima, mówiąc, że póki istnieją góry, krasnoludy będą żyć pod nimi. Później walczył u boku Gotreka Gurnissona jako obrońca legendarnego Białego Krasnoluda. Zakłada się, że zginął w trakcie bitwy. Wyposażenie *'Godny Zaufania' (runiczny topór) — Josef nosi ze sobą wielki topór pokryty runami. Jest on pamiątką po latach sławy i prestiżu. Stary wojownik nigdy nie ujawnił jego prawdziwego imienia. *'Kufel Bugmanów' — przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie skarb rodzinny. Każdy, kto się z niego napije, zostanie ogarnięty wspomnieniami o latach chwały. Opróżnienie całego kufla przywróci utracone siły i dostarczy energii na kilka godzin marszu. Galeria Josef Bugman 3rd Edition Black&White Illustration.jpg Josef Bugman Label.png Josef Bugman, Dwarf Master Brewer and His Rangers.jpg Josef Bugman, Dwarf Master Brewer (2).jpg Josef Bugman - In End Time.png Kategoria:Bohaterowie Krasnoludów